Christmas Miracle
by WindyCity96
Summary: There is another Man of Steel in town for the holidays. He calls himself Kal-El, leader of New Krypton. He says he comes in peace, but Clark and the League aren't so sure. Lois thinks he may be a friend, but whether they believe him or not, Kal-El is determined to get what he came for: A Christmas Miracle. (this is my first ever fanfic. So please read and review.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Kal-El appeared inside the Fortress in a flash of light, the mirror box following him into the main console. He looked around the palace of ice that had become his home. Or rather, a version of it. It was empty. There was no silver and glass furniture. No bedrooms. No toys scattered across the floor. It was one big empty space meant only for war. He used his telescopic and x-ray vision to scan the surrounding artic. Nothing. There were no other Kryptonian structures anywhere. It was if the Kandorians didn't exist.

_Or I never had to destroy the Book of Rao,_ he thought. The ground shook, and a familiar voice echoed through the empty halls.

"You are not of this reality," said Jor-El.

"I mean no harm on this world," said Kal-El "Let me complete my quest, and I shall return home."

"The last version of my son to cross over to this plane of existence was a mass murderer, who wished to usurp his life. Until I know your true intentions, I cannot permit you to leave."

"I wasn't asking for your permission," said Kal-El.

"Nor I for you to stay." The ground shook, and in beam of light, Kal-El was frozen solid. In one burst of strength, Kal-El broke free from his prison.

"What gives you the right to imprison me?" Kal-El yelled.

"A father has a right to protect his son," said Jor-El.

"You are no one's father," Kal-El disputed. "You're a machine, trying to play god with life of your creator's son and those around him." He super sped over to the console and pulled out the main crystal, which contained the AI unit of the Fortress. "And it's time you were silenced." The ground became still and the glowing crystals dimmed. Kal-El ran his finger over his treasured wedding ring. "I won't fail. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Earth to Lois."

Lois blinked as her husband's voice brought her back to reality. "Huh?"

Clark Kent chuckled. "Honey, you're a million miles away." He reached across the desk and took her hand. "You've been acting weird these past few days. Are you alright?" Lois squirmed in her seat as she looked into those concerned baby blue eyes. Should she tell him? It had been eating at her all week.

_No,_ she thought _I want this to be special. S_he leaned and gave him a quick kiss "Have to wait 'till dinner, Smallville." She smiled. "I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"Somebody! There's a fire on Main Street!"

Clark turned to his wife. "Go," she told him. He was in a blur and a gust of wind. Lois had just leaned back in seat when her phone rang. "You got Lois."

"Meet me on the roof," said Clark. "I need your help."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Lois smiled as she saw her husband on the snow covered Daily Planet roof, in a grey suit, buttoning up his dark blue shirt. "That was fast, even for Superman."

"Building was set for demolition," said Clark "didn't need me."

"And you got all dressed up for nothing," Lois joked "so what do you need?"

Clark held up his crimson red tie. "I still can't figure out this thing."

Lois laughed "Still a farm boy." She draped the tie over his neck.

"What would I do without you?" Clark asked.

Lois smiled. "Probably stay cooped up in that Fortress, moping until the world needed saving."

"You're a part of me," Clark said. His voice was hollow. "Without you, I don't know who I am."

Lois looked into his eyes. Their warm light was gone. His eyes were shattered, full of pain and fear. Something was off.

"I don't want to live, can't live in a world," Clark corrected "without you by my side."

Now Lois was really worried. "Clark, what's wrong?"

He kissed her hand with such longing; Lois almost thought he was leaving. "My sweet angel," he whispered. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Lois."

She turned from Clark's gaze and her eyes widened. "Clark?"

He was dressed in his Superman suit, bright red cape flowing in the winter wind as he floated in front of the Daily Planet. Lois looked in his eyes. There she found the warm light. She glared at the Clark in front of her and pushed him back. "You're not him," she said coldly.

"I was going to tell you," He took off his glasses and looked at Clark. "I have a suit like that," his voice was nostalgic. "Don't wear it anymore though, that time has passed. You're right Lois," he sighed. "I'm not Clark Kent." He spun at super speed, and dressed out of the suit. When he stopped, he wore a black trench coat over a Kryptonian military uniform. "I am Kal-El," he said. "Supreme Commander of Kandor." Lois backed away. "Please let me explain."

"Get away from her!" Clark charged at full speed. Kal-El looked him straight in the eye, not even putting up his guard. He pulled out a small blue rock from his coat. Clark paled as it sucked away his powers as he fell to the ground.

"Clark!" Lois ran to her husband's side as he groaned.

"Blue Kryptonite," said Kal-El. "Separates Kandor's boys from the men." He walked over to the edge of the roof and tossed the meteor rock toward Clark and Lois. He paused for moment look the young reporter dead in the eye. "I'm not a monster," he said in a sincere voice. "I'm just looking for a Christmas miracle." He leaned back and fell off the roof. When he felt his powers returned, he turned, pulled up, and soared into the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"So you're sure it wasn't Clark Luthor?"

Lois took a long sip of her tea. After their run in with Commander Kal-El, Clark had super sped them straight to Watchtower. "Definitely not," she confirmed. "Chloe, Clark Luthor would've stayed and fought. This guy just dished out the blue-k and ran."

"Doesn't matter if he says he's Kal-El, Clark Luthor, or Elvis Presley." Oliver came out in his full Green Arrow gear, his quiver and crossbows full of kryptonite arrows. "This guy's going down," he said "Hard."

"It won't be easy," Clark warned. "We don't know what Kal-El is after," he wrapped his arm around Lois. "Only that it has something to do with you."

"I've tapped into every LexCorp and Queen Industries surveillance system," said Tess. She'd barely spoken since she'd arrived. She just made sure Lois was okay and went straight to the computers. "If he shows up anywhere, we'll find him."

"What I want to know is how he found you so fast?" asked Chloe.

Tess' response was barely a whisper. "I told him."

Clark shot up from his seat. "You what?"

Tess was ashamed. "I'm sorry Clark."

Clark's eyes were full of rage. "You're working with Kal-El?"

Lois rose form her seat. "Clark."

"I'm sorry," Tess repeated. "Clark, I never meant to put Lois in danger."

"You should've thought of that before you betrayed us."

"Smallville!" Lois snapped. "Calm down. Now you know that Tess wouldn't turn us, so let's just hear her out, okay?"

Tess' voice was shaky. "I didn't want to do it, but I had no choice."

_One hour ago._

Tess sat alone at her breakfast table. Connor had just left for DC last night. He promised her he'd be back for Christmas in a couple of weeks.

"I expect this place to be decorated when I get back," he said "from head to toe." He'd been less than satisfied with Tess' single wreath. Not everyone was as into the holiday spirit like the Kents were. She had a decorator coming that afternoon. She finished her breakfast, and got ready for work. When she went downstairs, she was surprised by a familiar face.

"I must admit, I never thought I'd be back at the Luthor Mansion after all these years."

His back was to her as he looked out the stained glass window. "Clark, what are you doing here?" Tess asked.

His voice was full of nostalgia. "Clark," he repeated "no one's called me that in a long time."

Tess paled when she saw the mirror box in his hand. "Ultraman." She ran upstairs, heading for the kryptonite loaded gun in her bedroom. She stopped dead in her tracks when he super sped ahead of her into the hall.

"Tess, I am not Clark Luthor," he said sincerely.

"You're not Clark Kent either," she accused.

He winced. "I was, once."

"Is that supposed to reassure me?"

"I don't want you hurt you," he said "I need your help." His voice was sincere, almost pleading.

Tess scoffed. "Not a chance." She dove into her room. If she could just reach the bedside drawer. Her heart stopped when she saw him standing in front of her.

He offered his hand. "I'm not a monster Tess."

She crawled backwards toward the door. "Stay away from me."

Tess struggled as he brought her to her feet. "I wish I could make you understand," he said sadly as he let go of Tess' arm. "But time is of the essence." He reached into his coat and pulled out a pearly white ring. "It's made from a special kryptonite," he explained. "While other forms of kryptonite take something away from us: our powers, our health, our inhibitions, this one gives us something," he slid the ring onto his finger "The power to control the minds of others." Tess made a run for the door, only to find herself back in his grasp. She watched in horror as his baby blue eyes flashed a purplish indigo. "You're going to answer my questions Tess," he said firmly. "You're going to answer them fully and honestly. And when you've told me everything I need to know," he added. "You will not say a word of this to anyone."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_Present Day_

"I told him everything," said Tess. Her voice was painful and guilty. "Where to find you and Lois, that Clark is Superman. I told him everything and couldn't stop myself."

"It's not your fault Mercy," said Oliver. He wrapped his arm around her as she took a shaky breath.

"Oliver's right," said Clark. His voice was calm and sympathetic. "Gemstone kryptonite is some pretty powerful stuff. After all it got Lois to play housewife," he chuckled.

Lois sighed. "Never going to let me live that down are you?"

"I shouldn't have gone off like that Tess," Clark said apologetically.

"It's okay Clark," said Tess.

"Wait a second Tess," said Lois "If Kal-El hypno-swore you to secrecy, how'd you just tell us everything?"

"The blue kryptonite must have flushed it out of system," Tess guessed. "Along with any hold he had on me."

"Doesn't matter," said Clark. "This guy knows where we live. Lois, until Oliver and I find Kal-El I think you should stay here at Watchtower."

Tess shook her head. "It won't matter. Clark, I told him _everything. _That Oliver's Green Arrow, where Watchtower is, that Chloe and I run it. Besides, he's not after Lois," she said. "He's after Chloe."

Oliver missed his practice shot. "What?"

Chloe choked on her coffee. "Why me?"

"I'm not sure," said Tess "Only that he needs you for his Christmas miracle."

Oliver snorted. "His what?"

"That's what he said," Tess replied. "He's here for a Christmas miracle."

"He said that on the roof," Lois remembered.

"Yeah well Kal-El's not going to get a miracle this Christmas," Oliver snarled "He just made Santa's naughty list."

"Relax, Ollie. I can handle myself."

"He won't come here," said Tess "He's scared of the kryptonite arsenal. That's why he was looking for Lois. He was going to use you as bait to lure Chloe out."

"Okay that does it," Oliver snapped. "This guy's about to wish he had never been born. Sidekick, have the satellites found him yet?"

Chloe checked the computer. "No, but I did find out where he's been. I'll pull it up on the monitor."

Kal-El stood on top of a building in Metropolis. He was staring at the Daily Planet. He looked at building on the other side of town, and shot it with his heat vision, setting the top floor ablaze.

Clark was stunned. "Kal-El started the fire."

"He flambéed it," Chloe emphasized "That building's nothing more but a pile of rubble now."

"If this guy is willing to destroy a building just to cause a distraction, then we need to stop him before he gets really desperate," Clark said sternly as his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hello Clark."

"Kal-El," Clark gestured toward Chloe and Tess and the two of them began tracing the call. "What do you want?"

"To apologize. I feel that we got off on the wrong foot," Kal-El explained, his voice cool and distant. "I meant what I said before at the planet Clark. I'm not your enemy."

"Says the man who demolished an entire building," Clark challenged.

"That building was already set to be demolished and was two weeks behinds schedule," Kal-El countered. "If anything I saved those workers from working through the holidays."

"Then how do you explain brainwashing Tess into giving away all of our secrets?" Clark demanded. "You say you're better than Clark Luthor, but from what I've seen, you two are cut from the same cloth.

Kal-El paused. "I'm not proud of what I did to Tess ," he admitted sincerely "And if given the chance I'd like to apologize to her in person. But as I told her, I don't have a lot of time. And I can't waste it fighting you and your friends at every turn."

"So why burn down a building to get me away from Lois?" Clark questioned "If you wanted work with us why go out of your way to avoid us? And just what do you want with Chloe?"

"I was forced to burn down the building after talking to Tess," Kal-El explained. "because after learning about your history with Clark Luthor, I knew you wouldn't be that open to visitors from other dimensions. If I were to come straight to your Watchtower you would keep me in there until I could convince you I was telling hte truth. And that is time I cannot afford to waste." He emphasized. "As for Chloe, right now I'm looking for other means to achieve my goal, so you can tell Oliver to relax for now."

"For now?" Clark repeated.

"I'm not going to lie to you. The method that requires Chloe does come with a risk," Kal-El replied honestly "which is why I'm exploring other options."

For a moment, Kal-El was silent, as if he was thinking on the other end of the phone. Clark glanced at Chloe, who made a circular motion with her hand: _keep him talking._

"I have to admit," Kal-El said at last "visiting your world has been quite the experience."

"Glad you're enjoying your trip," Clark said sarcastically "you finding everything alright or do you need tour guide?"

"You know what I find the most interesting about your world?" Kal-El asked "The time difference. This world is ten years younger than mine. Feels like more like I slipped on the Legion ring instead of activating a mirror box. Which is why if you and your friends won't work with than you it would be better if you stay out of my way," he said darkly.

"Is that a threat?" Clark asked.

"Think this through Clark. You've been Superman for what, a year?" Kal-El guessed "I've done it for eight, and spent the two years leading a group of super powered Kryptonian soldiers. Whatever you and your League can come up with to try to stop me, I can see it coming from a mile away."

"You don't know me Kal-El," Clark disputed.

"Don't I? Let's see, after our little run-in at the Planet, you and Lois went straight to the Watchtower to fill others in. Chloe would've made Lois some tea to calm her nerves. Lemon and extra sugar, because she likes it sweet," he added. "While Tess got right to work, checking the computers to find any trace of me. She and Chloe are probably tracing this call right now. Though I'll be done before they can finish. As for Oliver, he's been ready for action since you got here, Kryptonite arrows locked and loaded. He's been taking practice shots, probably imagining that the bulls eye is my head when Tess told him about Chloe. Have I gotten anything wrong so far?" Clark's jaw dropped as he looked across the faces of Watchtower, the five of them feeling the evident chill in the air from Kal-El's words. "Judging by the silence, I would guess I was pretty spot-on. And just for the record, no I haven't been watching you," he added "I don't want you fight you Clark," Kal-El said honestly "or your friends. If I wanted a scrap, I would've stayed at home. But I'm a desperate man and if I have to go through you to get what I came for,"

"What are you here for?" Clark asked. "You said you came here for 'Christmas miracle'. Just what do you need a miracle for?"

Kal-El paused. But when he finally spoke, his voice was dark and serious "I hope you never have to find out," and he hung up, without another word.

"Please tell me you got him," Oliver begged.

"Almost," said Chloe "We managed to track him down to a mile radius in downtown Metropolis."

"The only location in that area is…," Tess paused as the computer ran through the possible options "LexCorp."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

"I must admit, I never thought I'd find you of all people in this position," Kal-El said nothing keeping his eyes glued on the computer screen, while Lex watched smugly as his security team surronded him. "At least not so easily caught," Lex sighed happily "It truly is the most wonderful time of the year."

Kal-El slowy backed away from the computer, Lex's men quickly training their guns on him, glancing at Lex from the corner of his eye. "I understand you've been having some memory problems. Allow me to fill in some the blanks," he offered "We were close once, you and I. Friends. You once said, that I was like a brother to you."

"So why is it that now you look at me like you can't stand me?" Lex asked. Truth be told, he was as surprised to hear that he and the alien had once been close. He had always felt familiar, but he had never expected them to once have been friends. "What happened to us?"

"The one thing that always destroys even the strongest of friendships," Kal-El answered "A girl." Kal-El whipped his head around and let out a gust of air, his superbreath hurling Lex and his men into the air and slamming them into the wall.

Lex groaned as he rolled over to his side, his vision clearing to show Kal-El standing over him.

"You know the worst part of it all is Lex? You were like a brother to me too."

Kal-El reached into his coat and pulled out a small glass medallion in the form of the mark of the House of El. Lex paled as it began to give off a brilliant pearly light.

"I'm sorry old friend," Kal-El said in sincere, honest voice "but as you once said: It has to end this way."

As the light reached a dazzling peak, a single soared through the air and hit it out of Kal-El's hand, sending is skidding across the floor.

"Back away," the Green Arrow ordered "Now."

Kal-El chuckled. "Still trying to put the fear of God into your enemies I see. And you," Kal-El gestured toward Clark "I thought I told you to stay out of my way."

"And I thought you said you weren't here to cause trouble," Clark countered "So we're both wrong."

"Guess we're both just too stubborn for our good," Kal-El assumed "Tell me Superman, have you learned this trick yet?" Kal-El raised his hand and snapped his fingers, the tiny motion causing the entire room to tremble as it unleashed a sonic boom. The windows shattered, and the others were sent flying back..

Clark slowly rose to his feet and checked on the now unconscious Oliver, out cold, but fine, and turned a spiteful glare upon Kal-El.

"Now that show and tell's over, how about we take this outside?"

Kal-El took off, soaring into the sky and above the tallest buildings of Metropolis with Clark right behind him. Kal-El paused and faced Clark, daring the younger Man of Steel to face him.

Clark charged Kal-El at full speed, his fists clenched as he fired a powerful left hook right at the commander's face.

Kal-El barely dodged it, the blow just grazing the edge of his nose as Clark flew past him. "You're faster than I thought," he complimented. "But being able to outrun a speeding bullet won't get you out of this one."

"We'll see about that!" Clark charged him again, only to have his next blow blocked and countered with a ear-ringing punch to face. Followed by a deafening blow to his ribs that made Clark bend keel over and groan as the air was brutally forced out of his lungs.

"You just don't seem to get it do you?" Kal-El whispered darkly into Clark's ear "You can't win. You chances of beating me are as slim as you losing a fight to that clumsy, earthbound kid we were back in Smallville."

To prove a point, Kal-El grabbed Clark by the base of his cape, sending him to tailspin as he spun Clark and a launched him into the roof of a nearby parking garage, the impact from Clark's rapid descent leaving a massive crater and setting three level's worth of car alarms.

Clark groaned as he slowly rose to his feet and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth as Kal-El softly landed behind him "You should've let me take of Lex. I would've been doing you a favor."

"You were going to put him in the Phantom Zone."

"Do you honestly think that there isn't a prison on any Earth that a Lex Luthor can't lie, buy or threaten his way out of?" Kal-El asked angrily. "Putting him in the Phantom Zone is the only way to make sure that that madman doesn't kill anymore innocent people."

"So what? You just go around imprisoning anyone the police can't reach?" Clark argued "Playing judge, jury and executioner?"

"Don't you dare stand there and defend Lex like he's some common criminal!" Kal-El snapped. "You and I both know that he is anything but. The man that you saved on the bridge all those years ago is gone," Kal-El emphasized "he can't be saved. And if you don't accept that, soon you won't be able to hind who you really are behind tripping over your feet and a pair of glasses for much longer. No matter how many second chances you give him."

Clark's eye's narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Why do you think I stopped being Superman? Lex told my secret to the entire world!" Kal-El shouted "After _everthing _he put me through, I gave Lex another chance. And in return he nearly ruined my life."

"If that's true, then why did you even give him a second chance in the first place?" Clark asked.

"Tess thought she could save him. When Lex came back after the Fortress collapsed, she tried to do for him what the League did for her." Kal-El's became touched with grief "After she died, Lex fell back into his old habits," Kal-El swallowed a growing lump in his throat "The Lex I know would die a thousand times for his sister if given the chance. Yours stabbed her in the stomach and left her to die alone on the floor on her office," he reminded Clark sharply "Whatever good there is left in that man, Lionel buried it so deep, that no one can reach it."

"I don't believe that," Clark disputed.

"Which is exactly what makes you so naive," Kal-El scoffed. He turned his back on Clark and marched toward the edge of the roof. "I'm only going to say this one more time," Kal-El warned just before he disappeared into the winter sky "stay out of my way."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"How many times are going to watch that?"

Lois kept her eyes glued on the computer screen as she watched Kal-El set the building ablaze with his heat vision. "Until I find what I'm looking for cuz."

"And what is that exactly?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know Chloe," Lois huffed "Something that's going to make sense about this whole Commander Kal-El thing."

"What's there to figure out Lois?" Chloe didn't know what Lois was wracking her brain looking for. Kal-El was nuts.

"Why he's here?" Lois guessed "Chloe I can't explain it, but my gut says that something's not right about this."

"Doesn't matter," Oliver snapped as he and Clark returned to Watchtower. He was anxious to take another shot at the man after his wife. "Chloe, any trace of Kal-El?"

"I haven't been able to get a lock on the Blur phone but I was able to find out who else Kal-El called with it," she offered. "A registered French number in Paris, he left a voicemail."

"Who did he call?" Clark asked.

Chloe's voice faltered. "Lana Lang."

Clark winced as he thought of the woman he'd loved for most of his life. "Can you play the message?"

"Yeah, no problem," said Chloe.

"Lana? It's me." Kal-El's voice was nervous and weary."I didn't get to say goodbye the last time we saw each other," he reminded. "If you don't mind, I'd like to say it now.""Since I was a boy, you were the girl of my dreams. The only one that I could see spending the rest of my life with, the only woman I could ever imagine being in love with." Clark was surprised by how much Kal-El's thoughts matched his own. "You were my first love," he said "and I wanted you to be the one. Even though it didn't work out between us Lana, I just want you to know that if I had a chance to do it all over again, knowing how it would end between us," Kal-El's voice broke. He took a shaky breath. "I just want you to know that I'd do it all over again. I wouldn't change a thing. You will always be my first love, the one that taught me how to love, and what it feels like to be loved. You will always be in my heart," said Kal-El."Because you're apart of me. I put some flowers on your parents' graves," he said "I owned it to them. After all, they gave me you. I wish nothing but the best Merry Christmas Lana."

The audio track stopped, but Clark was still a mile away. His thoughts were lost to his time with Lana, and how things had ended between them, shocked by the sentiment in Kal-El's voice. He was brought back to reality by his wife's voice.

"You okay, Smallville?" Lois asked.

Clark cleared his throat. "I'm fine," he said, but he wasn't quite sure. "Chloe didn't Kal-El say something about the Smallville cemetery?"

"Yeah, he said he left flowers on the Lang graves."

"I'll be right back," and he was gone.

Clark super sped to the cemetery. He didn't know why, but he felt like Kal-El wouldn't just leave flowers for Lana's parents. Assuming he told Tess the truth when he said he was once Clark Kent. Sure enough there were flowers on the graves of Lewis and Laura Lang. The bright red roses stood out against the freshly fallen snow. Clark began to look around, searching for more clues. He followed a set of footprints to his father's grave.

_So he was Clark Kent, _he thought. Maybe he could use that to his advantage. He bent down to look at the hole the roses sat in. Clark's brow furrowed. Why were there two holes? He looked closer, and Clark balled his fist when he realized what Kal-El done.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"What do you mean you don't think he's dangerous?" Chloe couldn't believe what her cousin just said about Kal-El.

"Exactly what I said," said Lois.

"Lois this guy _is_ dangerous," said Oliver "He's after Chloe, he brainwashed Tess, he was going to use you as bait, he burned down a building!" he yelled "What more proof do you need?"

Lois huffed. They didn't see it, the hollow look in his eyes. "Oliver, I saw Kal-El, talked to him, and Commander or not, that man didn't look like he could hurt a fly."

Oliver scoffed. "Yeah that's because you lost in his big old-," He stopped when he saw her husband walk in.

"Clark where were you?" said Lois.

He said nothing. Clark just sat down at Chloe's coffee table and locked fingers together. He face set in a deep scowl. "Where's Kal-El?"

"He went off the grid after he called Lana," said Tess "But we'll know if he makes another call."

"Find him," Clark ordered. "We need to stop him before he does any more damage."

"Good to know not everyone's lost their minds," said Oliver "By the way you're wife's defending him."

Clark glared at her. "What?"

Lois calmed herself. Stress wasn't good her right now. "All I'm saying Smallville is that this guy hasn't done anything, and you guys are already to send a super powered mob after him."

"Lois, Kal-El burned down a building," Clark was trying his level best not to yell at her. After what he'd just seen, Clark was ready to beat Kal-El to a pulp.

"Yeah, a building that had no people in it," she said "And guess what Clark, it was scheduled for demolition, just like Kal-El said. I checked on Chloe's computer after you left." Lois glanced at everyone in the room. "Guys, he picked that building on purpose. So that no innocent people would get up hurt."

"He drugged Tess. He's out there planning God knows what so he get his hands on Chloe, your cousin," He was yelling now. Clark couldn't help it. This was just too much to hear his wife defending a monster. "And he was going to use you to do it!"

"So why didn't he?" Lois yelled back. "Why didn't he just scoop me up and take me away when we were alone on the roof, instead of telling me he couldn't live without me and he didn't know who he was without me?" Her voice became leveled. "Why did he call me an angel? You didn't see that look in his eyes Clark," said Lois. "He didn't look a villain with a secret plan. It was a look I've seen only on your face. At your father's funeral and when Alicia Backer died."

Clark felt a wince in his heart when Lois said her name.

"Who's Alicia Baker?" asked Tess.

"Alicia was one of Clark's girlfriends from high school," said Chloe. "She was murdered by a guy named Tim Westcott."

"I'm sorry," Tess told him.

"He made her out to be obsessive killer," he said painfully. "Then he hanged her and killed her." Clark slumped back down into his seat. "No one believed Alicia was innocent," his voice was a whisper. "Not even me." Clark looked up from the coffee table. "He left flowers for her."

"Who?" Lois asked.

"Kal-El. He left Alicia flowers when he visited the cemetery." Clark ground his teeth. "He even had the nerve to leave ones on my dad's too."

"Smallville, what are you talking about?"

"He took it Lois."

Clark wasn't making any sense. "Who took what?" she snapped.

"He stole my father's watch." Clark rubbed his hands "I buried it with my dad a couple years ago, and Kal-El dug it out and left bunch roses. So maybe you're right Lois and he isn't as dangerous as we think. But Kal-El had no right to take that watch," he told her "And I _am_ going to get it back."

Lois shook her head, remembering what Kal-El said the last time she saw him. "He's not a monster Clark. Monsters don't hope for Christmas miracles."

Clark sighed. "Any sign of Kal-El yet Chloe?"

"Not yet, wait I got him."

"Finally," Oliver groaned "Some action."

"Where is he?" Clark asked.

"Promise not to get angry?" Chloe asked nervously. "Clark, Kal-El is in DC. With Connor," she paused "and your mom."

Clark rushed over to his mother's apartment. He didn't even bother with the cape. He just burst through the front door. "Mom! Connor!" He scanned the rooms, with no evidence or response from his mother and little brother. "Mom! Connor!"

"We're in the kitchen," Martha called.

Clark used his super speed and wrapped his mother into a tight hug. "Mom," he sighed. "Are you guys okay?"

Connor laughed softly. "Yeah we're fine."

"Clark what's wrong?" Martha asked. "What are you doing back so soon?"

Clark said nothing. He scanned the rest of the apartment with x-ray. He listened closely with his super hearing. Nothing. Kal-El was gone.

"I'm a terrible mother." Martha sat at her kitchen table, crying into her gingerbread men cookie dough.

Clark pulled his arm tighter around her. "No you're not mom, you're a terrific mother."

"No I'm not," said Martha "What kind of mother doesn't recognize her own son?"

"He was raised by you and dad on his world," said Clark "It isn't your fault."

"He's right," It was the first Connor had said since Clark had told them about Kal-El. "I'm the one with x-ray vision. I should've known he was a fraud."

"Our biology is the same," said Clark. "It isn't your fault, either of yours."

Connor crossed his arms against his chest. "So this Kal-El, is he dangerous?"

Clark was about to say yes, but he remembered what Lois had said before he left.

_He's not a monster Clark. Monsters don't hope for Christmas miracles._

Clark took a deep breath. "We're not sure. So far he's only talked to Lois and Tess and they have different opinions."

Connor straightened up. "Tess? Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Clark reassured. "He just asked her some questions." He couldn't bring himself to tell Conner that she'd been drugged with kryptonite. "So far all we know is that he's after Chloe."

"Clark," Martha wiped away her tears on her apron. "You said he talked Lois?"

"Yeah."

Clark watched as Connor and Martha exchanged glances.

"Mom, did Kal-El say something to you and Connor?"

"Clark, I don't think Kal-El's here to hurt anybody," said Martha.

Clark stifled a groan. First his wife, now his own mother was defending the Commander.

"I think he's in denial."

"Denial?" Clark's eye narrowed as he remembered the flowers at the cemetery and the phone call to Lana. "Denial of what?"

"Of the fact that his wife is dying."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

_20 minutes ago_

Martha was walking with Connor, enjoying the fullness of Christmas in the nation's capital. A Santa hat lay on the head of the Lincoln memorial. Christmas lights spiraled around the Washington Monument. After a little holiday shopping, they were on their way home, where Martha promised to make her famous gingerbread men.

A soft nervous voice called out to Martha. "Mom."

She grinned. "Clark." Her smile faded when she saw her son's face. He was tired and weary. His eyes looked shattered. He looked terrified "Clark what's-?" She barely got out the last word before she was lost in his embrace. He trembled as he wept. Martha stroked his back, trying her best to soothe his pain. Her son was the type of man that rarely ever cried. "It's okay, sweetheart. It's going to be alright." She looked into his teary blue eyes. "Now, tell me what's wrong, Clark."

"I needed to see you," he managed. "Is there uh," he wiped his eyes as he stammered "is there someplace more private where we could talk?"

They took him back to the apartment, where Martha made them hot chocolate and sat them down by the fire. "Now Clark, tell us what's wrong."

His voice was hollow and scared. "It's Lois."

"Is she alright?" Martha asked.

His voice was thin and shaky. "No," He rose from his seat and stood by the fire. "She's sick, has been for a long time." He leaned against the fireplace. "The doctors… they don't think she'll make it to New Year's."

"My God," said Connor.

"Clark, why didn't you say anything?" Martha asked.

"She didn't want people to know," he said "start treating her like she was made of glass."

Martha wasn't very surprised. That's just how Lois was. "We going to fight this Clark," she said strongly. "I'll make some calls; get the best specialists working on a cure."

"Mom, I've been trying for months," he said. "Human science, Kryptonian, magic, nothing works."

Connor put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't give up hope Clark."

"Connor's right Clark," Martha took his hand that rested on the mantle. "This won't be your last Christmas with Lois."

He squeezed Martha's hand. "You're right. It's not too late. I can still save her. With this," He pulled out a Kryptonian crystal from his trench coat, and set in the mantle.

"What is it?" Martha asked him.

"A way to make Lois healthy again," he said. "Mom, this box is my last chance, my last hope at a Christmas miracle."

_Present Day_

"He came here to find a cure for his dying wife," Clark was amazed. "Lois was right; Kal-El is not a monster."

"But that still doesn't explain why he's after Chloe."

Connor was right. It didn't make sense. Unless… "Her meteor ability."

"Her what?" said Connor.

"About five years ago when the Smallville dam broke, Chloe found out that she had the ability to heal others," said Clark. "That must be why Kal-El came her. He wants Chloe to use her ability to heal his Lois."

"Would it work?" Martha asked.

"Mom, Chloe used her ability to bring Lois _back to life,"_ Clark. "There's no doubt in my mind that she'd be able to save Kal-El's wife."

"So no problem," said Connor.

"Except Chloe doesn't have it anymore," said Clark. "She lost it the next year, after being infected by a Kryptonian super computer called Braniac." Clark locked his fingers together. "Ever since I saw him in that Kryptonian uniform, I've seen Kal-El as a threat. Like he was Zod wearing my face. But I was wrong," he admitted. "We were both raised in Smallville. We both loved the same women and would do anything for them. Just because he chose Krypton over Earth doesn't mean he didn't cherish the time he spent with the humans."

"What are you going to do?" asked Martha.

"I'm going to find Kal-El," said Clark "And I'm going to help him save his wife." Clark felt a buzzing in his pocket and answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Clark."

"Lois," her voice was a whisper. She sounded worried. "What is it?"

"Don't suppose you'd be coming home anytime soon would you?"

"Lois what's wrong?" Clark asked.

"It's Kal-El," said Lois "He's here."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Clark rushed back to Watchtower at supersonic speed. He found his friends sitting on the couch. Oliver had his arm around Chloe. Tess looked like she had been crying. Clark relaxed a little. His friends were okay. He x-rayed the placed from top to bottom. Kal-El was gone. Along with someone else. "Where's Lois?"

Chloe didn't look him in the eye. "He took her Clark."

"He _what?"_ Clark looked like he ready to level a mountain, and in his case, he probably could. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"I had a shot," said Oliver sadly "But I couldn't take it."

"You're the best marksman in world," Clark snapped. "You have an arsenal that can literally bring him to his knees when you're in range of him, and you're telling me you couldn't find a way to take Kal-El down?"

"Not when's he's using my wife as a human shield."

_Ten minutes ago_

Chloe's fingers fluttered away at the keyboards of Watchtower. After the trip to DC, the Kandorian had disappeared once again. Chloe had to give Kal-El credit; he sure knew how to hide.

"It's been a long time since I've seen Chloe Sullivan at Watchtower's computers." Chloe's blood ran cold. "I remember when we started the League, just you me and Oliver. Back then I felt there wasn't anything we couldn't accomplish together."

She turned around slowly. "You always this nostalgic?" Chloe asked.

"Only during the holidays," said Kal-El.

Chloe kept her eyes locked on him as she pressed the silent alarm on the bottom of her keyboard. His eyes were painful and hollow. Lois was right. He didn't look all that dangerous. But that didn't mean she shouldn't her guard up.

"Do you mind?" Kal-El looked wistfully at Chloe's fresh pot of coffee.

"Help yourself," she offered.

Kal-El poured himself a cup and took a long sip. "Columbian," he said "only the best for Oliver's sidekick." Chloe felt her heart stop when Kal-El noticed the Christmas photo of her and Oliver with a two year-old boy in her lap next to the pot. "Conner."

Chloe winced as he said her son's name.

"He's twelve in my world," Kal-El informed "with a nine year-old sister, Thea. He likes to call her Speedy. She's always chasing after him everywhere. If my math is right, you should be expecting her very soon."

"Clark's pretty upset with you," Chloe said quickly. She needed to get Kal-El off the topic of her children. It made her stomach churn. "He says you took his father's watch."

"He didn't deserve it," Kal-El pulled up the sleeve of his coat to show it wrapped on his wrist. "If he knew how precious it was, he wouldn't have buried it."

"That's a pretty bold statement."

"This watch makes my dad feel closer to me," Kal-El stated. "I just have to look at it, and it reminds me of the times we shared. Clearly, Jonathan Kent meant nothing to him."

Chloe nodded. She needed to keep him talking, buy herself some time until Oliver got here. "Why'd you go and visit Martha?" she asked.

"I missed her," said Kal-El plainly.

"After all that talk about Clark and Jonathan, and you can't make time for your sweet old mother?"

Kal-El winced. "My mother… died… last summer."

Chloe felt a tug on her heartstrings. "I'm sorry," she said honestly.

"I should've saved her," he said guiltily "should've spotted the cancer growing inside of her before the doctors did. I'm the one with an x-ray machine built into my eyes." His voice cracked. "Why is it that I can dozens of strangers with ease, but I can't save the people I love?"

The gun hidden behind Chloe's back felt heavy in her hand. A second ago she was ready to shoot Kal-El, now she wanted to give him a hug. "Why are you here?"

"I need your help, Lois needs your help."

"Lois?"

"My Lois," he corrected. "She's been infected with a toxin created by LexCorp to use on the Kandorians. There's no cure on my world," Kal-El's voice was trembling. "The Chloe Sullivan that I know can cure cancer with a single teardrop. Now I know how vulnerable using your ability makes you," he admitted " But I was hoping that you could do the same."

"I'm sorry, you've got the wrong Chloe Sullivan," her heart truly bled for the Kandorian Commander. "The only viruses I can cure are on a mainframe."

Kal-El looked like someone had ripped the floor out from under him. He fumbled with wedding ring. "I can't lose her Chloe. I don't want to be alone. I can't," he took a shaky breath. "I don't know how."

Chloe realized how vulnerable Kal-El really was. He wasn't some cold military leader. He reminded Chloe more of a scared child with a sick parent. "If your Chloe can still heal, why can't she save Lois?"

"She can only heal so much at a time. She's still recovering from bringing a construction worker out of a coma."

"There has to be another," said Chloe "Can't you find another Earth, with a Chloe that can still heal?"

"Maybe I don't have to," said Kal-El "There's another way to save my wife. If I can-"

"Hey Major." Oliver stood on the balcony of the indoor staircase, his bow loaded with a kryptonite arrow.

"Commander," Kal-El corrected.

"Whatever," Oliver snapped. "Get away from my wife."

Tess rushed in behind him, her kryptonite loaded gun in hand. She pulled back the hammer. "Stand down soldier."

Kal-El looked at Chloe. "You tricked me."

Chloe felt her insides churn. "Kal-El I-,"

"You're my oldest friend," Kal-El looked like he had been stabbed in the back "I thought I could trust you."

"Last chance," Oliver commanded "Leave now or we'll bury you."

"Ollie, calm down," said Chloe. "It's not what you think."

"You're not going to shoot me Oliver," said Kal-El certainly.

"How do you figure?"

"Because Tess is going to disarm you," his voice had gained a touch of steel as he spoke "right now."

Oliver laughed. "You know I think that box messed with your head," He barely got that last word out before Tess pounced.

She kicked Oliver Square in the abdomen, making him bend over as he gasped for air. She twisted his arm to make him drop his bow and swept his legs out from under him. Tess pinned down the hand that held the arrow with her foot, and pointed her gun at Oliver's head. "Don't move, Oliver." Her voice was cold as ice.

"Mercy!" Oliver shouted.

"Tess what are you doing?" said Chloe.

"What I've been doing all day," said Tess "Helping the Commander find his Christmas miracle."

"What?"

"Tess has been my eyes and ears on the inside," Kal-El informed "She's been putting your satellites on a loop, warning me when your Superman was closing in. By the time you had seen me meet Martha Kent at the Mall; I was already out the door."

"Tess, this isn't you," said Oliver "Kal-El is using you. He's playing you, Mercy. Don't do this."

"I want him back Oliver," said Tess.

"Who?"

"Alexander."

"Connor?" Oliver asked.

"No," Tess' voice was full of sadness and anger. "Conner Kent is Clark's brother. He's Martha's son now. He deserted me the minute better came along. I don't blame him though, I can't compete with Martha Kent," Her voice trembled. "But Alexander was _mine. My _son. _My _little boy. The only person who has ever loved me." Tears formed in her eyes "And now he's gone, all grown up, with no memory of the time that we shared together. You and Chloe have a lifetime with your son, I barely had a year!" Tess growled. "I want my son back."

Oliver was stunned. "Tess, I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt like that. But I understand what you're going through, Mercy"

Tess scoffed. "You have no idea-,"

"I have a son too, remember?" Oliver countered. "If I were to Conner, I'd just fall apart.

"We both would," said Chloe.

"He may not be Alexander anymore," said Oliver. "But Connor is still your son. Even if he doesn't remember it"

"Don't move Oliver," said Tess shakily.

"He's lying to you Mercy. Think about it, how is this guy going to turn Connor back into Alexander?"

Tess blinked, as if the though just occurred to her. "Turn Connor… back into…?"

"Tess." Kal-El held in his hand a small photo of her with a small red-headed boy with green eyes.

She gasped. "Alexander."

"He's five years old," said Kal-El. "In my world, He and Connor are two separate people. That's how I'm going to do give you your son back. By taking you with me."

"Take me with you?" the tone in Tess's voice sounded more like it was a plea than a need for clarification.

"Tess you can't," Oliver insisted. "It's a trap."

"Do you remember what I asked you Tess?" said Kal-El "After you told me everything I needed to know about this world?"

Tess nodded. "You asked if I was happy with my life."

"And then what?"

"I told you that I was proud of what I was doing here at Watchtower, but it wasn't enough."

"And when I asked you what would make you happy,"

"I said that I wished that I still had Alexander," Tess finished "so that I would some sort of family. So I wouldn't be so alone."

"No one should alone, especially at Christmas," said Kal-El "and you're no exception. You don't have to be alone. If you let me, I can give your son and so much more. I can give you a family, one that will protect you and never leave you Tess."

"Protect me," Tess repeated "Never leave me." Her voice was sleepy and her eyes were glassed over.

"But that all depends on you," said Kal-El "I can't take you with me until you uphold your part of the bargain. Do remember your part of the bargain?"

"I remember," said Tess dreamily. "I help you find you Christmas miracle, and I get my Christmas wish."

"You said Kal-El brainwashed you with the gemstone kryptonite," said Chloe.

Kal-El winced.

Chloe's eyes widened. "You're still are controlling her."

Kal-El glanced shamefully at the floor "Like I said before, I'm a desperate man."

"But the blue kryptonite-,"

"Has no effect on gemstone kryptonite," explained Kal-El. "Only green can flush it out of my system."

"Good to know," said Chloe. She pulled out her gun from behind her back and pointed at him. Kal-El staggered back as he felt the kryptonite course through his veins. His eyes flashed a purplish blue as he covered himself with the side of his coat.

Tess gasped as her green eyes flashed indigo. "Oliver."

"Guess that means you're back to normal," he guessed.

"I'm sorry," she looked at her hands and back at him. "I didn't," she glared at the Kryptonian. "_You_." Tess aimed her gun at Kal-El's head.

"I'm sorry Tess," he said honestly.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't right now."

"I'm not a monster."

"You lied to me, you manipulated me, you _drugged _me," Tess's voice rose with every statement. "And then you were about to have me shoot Oliver. You're no better than Zod."

"You're right, I am like Zod," Kal-El admitted "He trained me, made me a Commander and his second-in-command, then I took his place as leader of the Kandorians. But there's a big difference between me and him. Zod lost the one person he can't live without, the love of his life. I won't make the same mistake." His voice grew hard and steely. "I thought I knew you people. I thought you were my friends, but I was wrong. You're not allies; you're hypocrites, wearing the masks of my family," he glared at Chloe, making sure that she got the message. "You know Oliver; I never understood why you would go public with your secret identity."

"Yeah, why's that?"

"Because now any punk with a gun can do this," Kal-El fired a quick burst of heat vision at Chloe's gun. She screamed as the metal began to burn the skin on her palm and dropped it. Kal-El sent Tess and Green Arrow flying with his super breath as they fired at him. He super sped across the room, grabbed Chloe by her waist, and pressed a glowing red crystal against her neck. "I'm sorry Chloe," he whispered "truly. But I'm out of options."

"Let her go." Oliver stood on the balcony with a loaded crossbow. Tess found and aimed her gun.

"We all know that none of you will pull the trigger while I have Chloe," said Kal-El "If Tess does then she's no better than Lex. And Oliver, do honestly expect me to believe that you'd be willing to take such a risk with your little sidekick?" Kal-El watched a wave of fear pass over them. "Of course not," he said "Because she's too precious to you. Because she's apart of you, Oliver. Just like Lois is a part of me. That's why I came here."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's _dying_ Oliver," Kal-El's voice trembled. "I've been looking for a cure for months. _Nothing works!_" His voice echoed through the halls of Watchtower. "I came here looking for a cure, and all you people have done is try to kill me for it. For trying to save my wife. And you say I'm the monster?" he accused. "I just lost my mother Oliver," Kal-El snarled "I'm not going to lose Lois too. I've buried enough wives and I am done losing the people I care about."

"Don't do this," Chloe pleaded. "We can work together."

"Long enough for your husband to put an arrow in me?" Kal-El challenged.

"Let Chloe go," Oliver pleaded "And you have my word, that we will do everything we can to find a cure for your wife."

"I'm through playing nice old friend," said Kal-El darkly. He dug the crystal deeper into Chloe's throat. "Unless you want your wife to take a one-way trip to the Phantom Zone, you're going to tell me where to find Lois. Right now."

"I'm right here." She stood on the opposite staircase, looking down at the man holding her cousin hostage. Kal-El looked at her like she was an angel, or a ghost.

"Lois, what are you doing?" Oliver demanded.

"Putting a stop to this before somebody gets hurt," she said. Lois walked slowly down the stairs. "Alright Kal-El, I'm right here. Now what do you want?"

His voice faltered. "I need your help," Kal-El stuttered. "You are only one that can save her now, the only one that can give us our Christmas miracle. I need you to come with me, you alone."

Oliver scoffed. "Now I know you're crazy. If you think-,"

"I'll go," Lois said.

"What?"

"Lois, don't," Chloe begged.

"It's okay Chloe," she said "I'll go with you," her eyes went cold. "But you have to promise me that you'll let Chloe go."

"I promise," said Kal-El.

Lois walked down the stairs stopped three feet away from him. "Now let my cousin go."

Kal-El let his hands around Chloe drop. She ran up and hugged her cousin. "Are you sure about this?" she asked Lois.

"He's not going to hurt me Chloe," she said strongly.

"How can you be so sure?"

Lois glanced up at Kal-El and looked in his eyes. Hidden beneath all that pain, she saw some of that familiar light. "I just know." She let go of Chloe and approached him. "Okay, let's go," she told him.

"You'll need this." Kal-El took off his trench coat and wrapped around Lois. "It's cold out, especially where we're going." He picked her up in bridal fashion, and in a burst of wind, they were gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Present Day_

"We have to find them," said Clark. Knowing what Kal-El would've done to Chloe made him worry about what would happen if Lois didn't cooperate with him. The way his friends had described Kal-El reminded Clark of Curtis Knox, an immortal surgeon who had been chopping up the meteor infected in hopes of saving the woman he loved "Now."

Tess' hands fluttered across the keyboard. She had gone straight to work while Chloe and Oliver brought Clark up to speed. "I've tracked Lois' cell phone. She's in the Artic."

"The Fortress," said Clark. Kal-El had been giving them the runaround since he arrived and Clark was getting tired of it. "This guy's wife is dying, fine. I'll do what I can to help." He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. "But not while he's holding _my _wife hostage."

"Who are you calling?" Chloe asked.

"Someone not even Kal-El can outrun," he told her. "It's me," Clark spoke into the phone. "I need your help."

* * *

"You weren't really going to send Chloe to the Phantom Zone were you?" Lois pulled Kal-El's coat closer to her as she stood in the icy Fortress. She didn't know why, but she couldn't believe that the Kandorian Commander could hurt anyone, much less someone he had just called his best friend.

"I don't see how I could," said Kal-El "with a harmless memory crystal. It's a recording of my memories"

"You've got quite the poker face," Lois told him.

"I learned from the best," his face softened, and Lois realized he meant his wife. "I see the way your husband looks at me. Like I'm some sort of traitor who chose Krypton over Earth. But he's wrong," Kal-El disputed "I'm not a monster Lois."

Lois didn't know why, but she believed him. "Why did you say that you couldn't bury another wife?"

Kal-El pulled out a chain from under his military jacket. On the chain were Kryptonian dog tags, a House of El pendent, and a compass. What stood out to Lois the most were the two rings on the center of the chain. Kal-El placed a gentle finger on a high school class ring. "This one came from my first wife, Alicia Baker. We couldn't afford real wedding rings so we used these. She died just as she did here," he swallowed a lump in his throat "because her husband didn't have any faith in her. This one," he said pointing to the platinum wedding band "was from my first love, Lana Lang."

"That's why you called her," Lois realized.

"She was driving home one night in a thunderstorm, when her car was struck with a bolt of lightning. In a flash of light I lost her," Kal-El swallowed a hard lump in his throat "along with our daughter, Mary. She was less than a year old.

"I'm so sorry," Lois shook her head in disbelief, realizing now just much he had lost. "How did you do it? How do you,"

"Keep going?" Kal-El finished.

Lois nodded.

"I'm afraid I can't take any credit for that," he held up his hand to show her a golden ring. "It's all thanks to my guardian angel. Every time I've lost someone, and wanted to just hide myself from the world, she kept me from drowning in my own despair. She's the one's that's always been there for me. She's the one who sat with me when I spent my first birthday without my dad. She's the one that kept me from murdering the man that took Alicia from me. The one that got me that got me off of the farm after hiding there for a month when I lost Lana. She's the one that picks up the broken pieces, and puts me back together," Kal-El stared at the golden band on his finger. "People call me the Man of Steel, but without her, I'm made of glass." He pulled out the red memory crystal from his pocket. "I wanted to show you something," he said "before we go for the cure. I don't want you to do this for me. I don't even want you to do this for my wife. This is bigger than us," He slid the crystal into the Fortress' main console. Its crimson glow intensified. "I want you to do it for them."

* * *

Lois found herself standing in an unfamiliar Fortress. It was larger, with separate rooms. The one she stood in was filled with white, silver and glass furniture. A fireplace stood in the center of the room. The crystals on ceiling flashed a sequence of red, green, blue, yellow and white. Soft Christmas music chimed through the halls.

"After I freed the Kandorians, I brought them up north," Lois hadn't even noticed that Kal-El was still standing right next to her "tried to make them into a secret society, like with Arthur and Atlantis. But Lex," he grimaced, "He picked a fight with Zod." Lois winced as she remembered the Alien general that tried to kill Clark. "When I forced him to step down, Zod left along with a third of our men. Then they found more followers," Kal-El's jaw clenched. "Brainiac, Bizzaro, Doomsday, Titan. They all came out the shadows."

Lois tried to imagine it. Zod and Doomsday had been bad enough on their own. It made her skin crawl.

"Then he made the war public," Kal-El continued. "Lex had a LexCorp helicopter stream a battle worldwide. There was no place for Clark Kent to hide. I had no choice but to become Kal-El, forever" His fingers found their way back to his wedding ring. "My angel and I, we made this our home."

Lois walked around. She felt her foot hit something other than ice. She bent down, and picked up a warm brown teddy bear, with a red bow around its neck. Lois looked closer, and saw toys scattered across the living room. Dolls sat on the coffee table. A coloring book was draped over the arm of a silver couch. She gasped. "You have kids?" Kal-El nodded. Lois thoughts fell back to the little Lane-Kent baby growing inside her. It had barely been a week since she found out she was pregnant.

"Does your husband know he's about to become a father?" Kal-El asked.

Lois' eyes widen. "How did-?"

"I was checking your vitals when I heard its heartbeat," he explained "I'm sorry if I've caused you any stress. If I'd known-,"

"It wouldn't have mattered," said Lois. She still would've come. "I just found out last week. I'm still waiting for the right time to tell him."

"You're going be a wonderful mother," Kal-El told her.

Lois smiled. She heard a faint whimper come from the couch. A pair of small feet propped themselves on the armrest. Lois looked over the back of the couch and her heart stopped. The small feet belonged belong to a young girl. She wore dark blue jeans with a bright red jacket and a white t-shirt. Her long dark hair, fashioned in Lois Lane's classic ponytail, was draped over the armrest.

Kal-El looked lovingly at his sleeping daughter. "Meet Lara Kal-El, otherwise known as Ella Martha Lane- Kent. She's our first born."

Lois said nothing as she stared deeply at Lara, memorizing every detail. It was as if one of her childhood photos had come to life.

"I can't count how many times I've found her here," said Kal-El "She's been trying to take her mother's place since she got sick, taking care of her younger siblings. No ten year-old should have to carry such a burden."

Lois could hardly believe it. "She's just like me," she whispered.

"That's why she's my little Lois Lane."

A painful cough echoed through the halls. "Who's that?" Lois asked.

Kal-El winced. "My angel." He led her to a small bedroom in the back of his palace of ice where Lois found herself lying in bed.

Her face was pale and beaded with sweat. Her cheeks were sunken in and dark circles covered her eyes. A young blonde woman of medium height stood by the side of the bed.

"Here Lorna," said Kara "I made you some tea."

"Thanks," Her voice was thin and raspy from coughing. She took a small sip before setting the mug down on the bedside table. "You shouldn't have to do this Kara," she managed.

"Don't worry about it."

"But your wedding-,"

"Can wait until all my bridesmaids are ready and able," Kara bent down and took Lois' hand. "Like Kal-El always says, that's what family is for, right?"

"Lolo?" A little boy stood in the doorway. He looked half as old as Lara. His hair was bright red; his skin fair and pale; his eyes a familiar green. He wore a dark grey robe over black pajamas covered with stars.

Lois looked at him in awe and confusion. "Alexander?"

"We took him in a year ago. After Tess died."

"What about his father?"

Kal-El swallowed "His father… a Kandorian soldier, went off in search of his wife's killer. An agent of Checkmate, the White King."

The Lois in bed, Lorna, smiled at him. "Hey Van," she propped herself up on her pillows to get a better look at his face. "Can't sleep?"

The little boy shook her head.

"Me neither. Well, since we're all up, do you want to keep me and Kara company?" She barely got the last word out before Van super sped across the room and pulled her mother into a much needed hug. She stroked his hair as he began to cry. She whispered into her daughter's ear. "It's okay, Van. It's okay."

"Don't go," he begged between sobs.

"Don't go?"

"I'm not stupid," said Van. He pulled away from his mother so he could look her in the eye. "Grandma Martha got sick and now's she's gone. Now you're sick too!" He put his arms back around her. "I don't want you to go."

His mother pulled him closer while she wept. "Momma's not going anywhere, baby. I'm staying right here. I promise."

Kal-El put his hand on Lois' shoulder. She managed to pull her eyes away from Van's and saw the guilty pain in Kal-El's eyes. He had spent his life protecting his wife, his Angel, from criminals, supervillians and aliens, but this time, even with all of his powers, there was nothing he could do. And it was killing him. "Would you like to see the rest of my children?"

* * *

"This is little Jor-El. Our second child and first born son."

Lois looked around the eight year-old's bedroom. Notebooks covered the bedside table. A crystalline solar system model hung over the bed. Dozens of boxes worth of Lego sets were scattered across the room in various structures. Lois almost stepped on the rocket of his multi-colored space station. Lois laughed softly. Jor was floating in his sleep, the way that Clark did sometimes. She stood at the edge of his bed and got a good look at his face. Jor truly was his father's son.

Lois smiled. "He looks just like you." She craned her neck to see the notebook clutched in Jor's tiny hand. "'Santa Clause Investigation?' " she read aloud.

"He's convinced he's somewhere nearby," said Kal-El "Using magic to hide. Our little reporter. He's been trying to get a hold of Zatanna for weeks." As he starred at his son's face, Kal-El seemed to age ten years. "Jor's been a shining ray of sunshine through all of this. Whenever Van is crying, or Lara's courage starts to falter, Jor just smiles and says the same thing. 'Don't worry. Mom won't be sick forever. Dad's going to find a way to make her better,'" Kal-El's voice broke "'Superman always saves Lois Lane.'"

"He believes in you," Lois told him.

"But do I really deserve such belief?"

Lois recognized that look on Kal-El's face. It was same look Clark would wear whenever a save went wrong, when he questioned why he even bothered putting on the cape, and Lois had to remind him. She gave Kal-El a comforting kiss on the cheek. "You got anymore sleeping bundles of joy lying around?"

* * *

"Meet Czar and Clara."

Lois starred lovingly at the sleeping twins. The girl's hair was cut short to her shoulders. Her brother's loose curls covered his face. "They're so small."

"They just turned six last week," said Kal-El "Our perfect Christmas gifts. The two of them are inseparable, they do everything together. But they're not carbon copies. Czar, our little Blur, wants to be a hero more than anything in the world. He's always getting in fights at school trying to keep his friends safe from bullies. It's why so close to Lara. She's always teaching him new tricks with their powers. Clara has a more gentle strength;" he said "She's more interested in saving lives than fighting bad guys. She once saved a family of polar bears all by herself while the others were making snowmen." With every room he showed her, Kal-El seemed to be more and shaken. He looked ready to fall apart at any second. "They barely remember life outside the Fortress. That they were once called Charlie and Cassidy," Again he started fumbling with his ring. "I don't want my angel to be like that. I don't want the mother of my children to become a distant memory."

"So let's save her," said Lois.

"I can't," said Kal-El "Only you can do that now."

"What do you mean?"

"Lois, you're the cure."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"What do mean I'm the cure?" Lois found herself back in the old Fortress. She backed away from Kal-El slightly, hoping not to set him off.

"When my wife got sick, my father, Jor-El and Dr. Hamilton got to work on a cure," he explained "They both came to the same conclusion. The only possible way to make a successful antidote is with a sample of her blood from before she was infected. Pure and untainted. It's how I found out about the baby. I had to make sure you were healthy."

Lois shook her head in disbelief. "All this for a blood sample. You could've just asked, you know."

"I tried at the Planet. But then your husband attacked me."

Lois smirked as she rolled up her sleeve. "How much do you need?"

* * *

Kal-El starred deeply into the blood-filled syringe. He had done it. He'd finally found cure his wife so desperately needed.

"You look like a mad scientist starring at thing," said Lois.

"If anything this will keep me from going crazy," Kal-El smiled. It was his first genuine smile in months. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this-," he stopped, and cocked his head to left the way Clark did when he picked something up with his super hearing. "Something's coming."

"What is it?" said Lois.

"I'm not sure, but it's fast." He barely got the last word out before he screamed in agony as the kryptonite arrow dug into his shoulder.

Lois screamed. "No!"

Kal-El looked up into the eyes of his attacker. Young blonde clad in bright red leather. "Bart," he gasped.

The Flash gave his usual smile. "Sup _amigo._" He turned to Lois in an exaggerated bow. "Mrs. Kent, you day has been saved." He dodged her right hook with inhuman speed. "Whoa _senora,_ relax. Your taller, darker, though not as handsome hubby is on his way."

As if on cue, Superman came flying in with Green Arrow and the two Watchtowers right behind him. "Lois," he said relieved. He wrapped his arms around his wife. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said "Clark, you can't do this to Kal-El. His wife is-,"

"I know Lois, I know. Don't worry; we're going to do everything we can for him."

"Geez Bart," said Chloe "How many times did you stab the guy?"

"Uh, I just stuck him with the arrow," said Bart. "See it sticking out of shoulder?"

"So why's he coughing up blood?"

Lois looked at Kal-El. His head was toward the ground, looming over a puddle blood. Lois gasped when she noticed the shards of glass. "Oh no."

"Kal-El, I know why you came to this world," said Clark. He stood before the Kandorian leader with an outstretched hand. "If you'll let us, we'll do everything we can to help you find a cure for your wife."

"That _was_ the cure," Kal-El's voice was as cold as ice.

"What?"

"Kal needed a blood sample from me," said Lois "In order to make the cure."

"I had in my hands," Kal-El glared at Bart "when _you_ came."

"Oops."

"Do you have any idea WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?" Kal-El shot up from his knees, the meteor arrow still lunged in his arm. He slammed Bart against the wall, pressing a Kryptonian dagger on his throat.

"No!" Clark's eyes turned red with heat vision. Oliver, Tess and Chloe trained their weapons on him.

"Tell your team to stand down Superman," Kal-El spat "Or it'll be the end of your precious Flash!"

"Kal-El please, don't do this," Lois begged "This isn't who you are."

"Why did you do it, Bart?" Kal-El's voice was filled with rage and agony. "Why did you take my wife's last chance at life?"

"I'm sorry man. I didn't know."

"That was her LAST CHANCE!" Kal-El pressed the dagger harder on his throat. "You've ruined _everything._"

"Clark." Kal-El blinked, clearing his mind of rage and grief.

"Clark," Lois repeated "Please, let Bart go." She placed a hand on his trembling arm. "You and I both know you're not a monster. Now's your chance to prove it. Show them how wrong they are. I'm not asking you to do it for me. Do it for them. Do it for your kids," she pleaded. "For Alexander, who feels like his world is ending, just when he was starting to put it back together. For Ella, who's just as scared, but is too proud to admit it, because she wants to be strong, like you."

Tears formed in Kal-El's eyes.

Lois kept going. "For Jonathan, who believes in you with all his heart and soul. For Charlie and Cassidy, your perfect Christmas gifts, who are so small and so new to the world, that if you leave them now, they will barely remember your face. They're already losing mother Clark. Don't take away their father too," Lois swallowed a lump in her throat. "After my mom died, Dad shipped Lucy and me off to boarding school. It felt like he didn't want anything to do with us. He pushed us way, just when we needed him most. And that's exactly what will happen if you use that knife," she said "You'll be pushing your kids away right when they need you. Is that what you want Clark?"

"They deserve better than me," said Kal-El whispered "I'm a disgrace of a father. I failed them."

"You're only a failure when you give up," Lois corrected. "So don't give up, and let Bart go. Clark, look at me." The pain in his eyes was indescribable. "We can get another sample. We can still give your kids a Christmas miracle."

Kal-El took a shaky breath, and slowly dropped the dagger. "You always know just what to say to make me feel better."

* * *

Kal-El handed Clark the crystal he had taken when he had arrived. "Just put this back into the console and the AI will be back online." He said. "Just wait until I leave."

Clark raised an eyebrow. "You don't like Jor-El that much?"

Kal-El scoffed. "It's been ten years since I shut mine down. I got tired of a giant ice sculpture interfering with my life. Besides I have my real birth father back thanks to the Orb. I suppose I should give this back." He handed Clark back watch from Jonathan's grave. Kal-El held up his wrist to show an identical watch. "I have my own. Why did you bury it anyway?"

"For a long time, I blamed myself for my father's death," said Clark "I let the guilt eat away at my heart for years. When I realized that I wasn't to blame, I buried the watch, along with my guilt."

"I understand," said Kal-El "I have my own guilt to release. I don't think I've forgiven myself for anything really."

"But then Chloe told me what you said," Clark continued "About how the watch made him feel closer to you." He wrapped the watch around his wrist. "Maybe I'll keep it this time, along with the times we shared."

"Maybe we both can learn something from each other," said Kal-El "I won't deny that my heart's been plagued with guilt for the death of my parents, my wives and friends. Right now I'm trying to accept the fact that my mother's gone. That she had cancer, a cancer I didn't notice. Maybe I should consider letting go, along with moving on." He offered his and Clark took it. "Thank you," said Kal-El "For everything."

"If you ever need any help with Lex," said Clark.

"I know where to find you," said Kal-El. He turned his gaze to the female Luthor. "I'm truly sorry for how treated you. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"I owe you an apology too," said Tess "You came to me seeking help, and I acted like you were Frankenstein's monster."

"It still doesn't justify how I treated you," Kal-El said remorsefully.

"Well, I do know how you can make it up to me."

"Name it," said Kal-El.

"Keep my son safe?" Tess asked.

"I will. I promise. Oliver," said Kal-El "I hope there are no hard feelings."

"You mean when you threatened to kill my wife with your home movies?" The Green Arrow laughed. "Don't worry about it." He wrapped a loving arm around her. "If I was about to lose my sidekick, I'd go nuts too."

"We shouldn't have been so quick to judge you," said Chloe.

"Considering what you've been through," said Kal-El "You had every right to fear the worst." He gave a smile to the Scarlett speedster. "Bart, can I speak to you in private for a moment?"

"You're not going to try to cut me again are you?"

"Don't worry my friend." Kal-El placed his hand on Bart's shoulder and led him away from the others. The mischievous grin on Bart's face when they returned made Clark nervous.

"So Clark," Bart's grin widened. "Tell me about this cousin of yours."

Lois cracked up.

"Not a chance," Clark said sternly.

"That's who Kara's marrying?" Lois laughed.

"What?" Clark looked at Kal-El in awestruck. "You're letting your only cousin marry _Bart Allen?_"

"They love each other," said Kal-El. "That's all that matters. Plus Bart knows that I'll hunt him down if he hurts her. Assuming Kara doesn't catch him first."

"Hey, don't worry _amigo,_" said Bart "If she's as _caliente _as the Commander here says, there's no way I'm letting a _chica _like that get away."

Clark clenched his teeth. "Bart, do not call my cousin a _caliente chica_. Ever again."

Kal-El chuckled. "And you," he pulled Lois into a warm hug. "Thank you most of all," he said softly. "You've given my children their mother back."

"It was nothing," said Lois. "I just hope the sample won't to another little El baby."

"I'll take a pregnant Lois over a dying one any day," Kal-El kissed her hand. "Treasure every moment with her," he told Clark. "She's a remarkable woman." Kal-El walked over to the Fortress' main console and slid in the mirror box. He lined up the two halves of the symbol, and the Kandorian Commander was gone in a flash of light.

"He's right you know," Clark wrapped his arms around her. "You truly are remarkable, Lois Lane."

She gave him a soft kiss. "Lane-Kent," Lois corrected. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Clark, do you think I'd be a good mother?"

Clark smiled. "I think you'd be a wonderful mother. I just hope I'll be ready to be when the time comes."

"Then you better get ready, Smallville."

"What?" Clark starred at Lois. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"I was going to tell you at dinner," Lois grinned from ear to ear at her husband's shocked expression.

Clark's face was priceless as his jaw dropped. "You mean that… That you're…?"

Lois nodded.

"We're going to have a baby?" Clark whispered.

"We're going to have a baby," Lois confirmed. She yelped as Clark picked her up and spun her around.

"What are you two so happy about?" asked Chloe.

"We're having a baby!" they said together.

Chloe squealed and hugged her cousin. Oliver shook Clark's hand while Bart clasped him on the back. Clark pulled his wife into an adoring kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said.

Clark couldn't suppress his smile. It a few short months, he was going to be a father. "It's a Christmas miracle."

* * *

Lara plopped down face up on her bed. She had just put the twins down for bed. After getting them dressed, taking them outside to make an army of snowmen, and giving them a bath, Lara was exhausted. She loved Czar and Clara, but they could be a handful. She knew Kara was there to help out, but Lara was their big sister. It was her job to look out for them. She was half asleep when she heard a voice.

"Lara?" He siblings stood in the doorway. Jor was clad in his classic blue denim jacket, a grey t-shirt with a blue House of El symbol, with jeans and sneakers. Van wore a black jacket and a purple t-shirt and jeans.

Lara yawned. "Hey, what is it?"

"We gonna find Santa," said Van.

Lara rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, not again Jor."

"He's out there," his voice was determined. "I know it."

"Good for you," Lara laid back and covered her face with her pillow. "If you find him, tell Santa I want a maid for Christmas."

"Oh come on," said Van, his green eyes pleading "You got to come with us."

"Pass," she said.

Jor smiled. "Maybe she's scared."

Lara pointed in her direction. "Watch it, Jor," she warned.

"What's the matter? Afraid of catching a cold," he asked coyly "Ella?"

Lara hated her Earth name. It made her feel soft. She wanted to be strong. Like her parents. "I will kick your butt straight to the Phantom Zone, _Johnathan_." Jor hated that just as much as Lara hated Ella.

Van laughed. "Yeah, Ella's a big baby."

"She's won't go anywhere without Daddy there to hold her hand," Jor confirmed.

"Okay, that's it!" Lara was furious. If there was one thing she hated more than being called Ella, it was being called a baby. "I am Lara Kal-El, and I'm not afraid of anything!" She jumped off of her bed, and grabbed her red jacket. "Let's go find Chris Cringle." And she stomped out of the room.

Jor and Van bumped fists. "Too easy," said Van.

"Works every time," said Jor.

They flew silently through the halls, making sure not make a sound. They didn't want any of the grown-ups stopping them. Lara stopped them outside the living room. "Wait, I think someone's in there." They dropped down and leaned against the walls. Lara glanced around the corner. "It's Grandfather," she whispered.

"It's fortunate that you found the mirror box when you did Kal-El. I feared we were reaching the point of no return" The elder Jor-El walked into the room, a syringe filled with a golden liquid. "We need to get this to her know," he said.

"Will it work?"

Lara was surprised. "It's Dad." He'd been gone all day. Where had he been?

"Was the sample healthy?" Jor-El asked his son.

"One hundred percent," said Kal-El.

"Then do not worry my son," he said "soon, your wife will be healed."

Lara felt her heart stop. Had he done it? Had her father really found the last piece of her medicine? Lara looked at her brothers. Van seemed as unsure as she was. Jor was beaming, his bright blue eyes sparkling. He couldn't control himself. He whooshed around the corner, and tackled his father in a warm hug.

"I knew it!" he said "I knew you'd save her!"

"Jor," his grandfather scolded. "What are you doing-?"

"Father," the look on Kal-El's face let him know it was alright. "You were right son," he said "Superman _always_ saves Lois Lane."

"Van! Lara!" Jor called "She's gonna be okay! Mom's gonna be okay!"

"You did it!" Van flew around the corner, knocking Jor and Kal-El to the ground with another hug "They the three of them laughed, for the first time in months.

"Do you really have it?"

Kal-El looked up to see his little Lois Lane standing in front of him, her big brown eyes full of fear and hope. "I have it Lara. Mom's going to be fine. Everything's going to be alright."

Lara smiled. It was a real one, not an act she put on for the twins. She let the tears of joy in her eyes run freely, as she hugged her father and her brothers. "I was so scared," she whispered.

"I know honey," said Kal-El "We all were. But it's all right now. We're all going to be okay" Lara's sobs turned to laughter as she hugged her father tighter.

"Daddy?" Now the twins were awake. "What's going on?" asked Czar, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Is this a slumber party?" asked Clara.

Kal-El smiled. "It sure is sweetheart. You two want to join us?'

"Yay!" they piled on top of Jor and Lara, giggling.

"Hey Smallville." Kal-El looked up from his children's smiling faces and felt his heart race. She was wearing long crimson robe, leaning on Kara and Jor-El for support. Her face was still pale, but Kal-El still thought that she was the most beautiful woman in the world. "Mind if I join the party?"

Lara squealed. "MOM!" She nearly knocked Lois over with her hug. Thank goodness for Jor-El and Kara's super strength. Jor and Van were right behind her.

"Mom!"

"Lolo!"

The twins were more than they could stand. "Mommy! Mommy!" It was the first time she had been out of bed since Thanksgiving.

Kal-El super sped over and gave his wife deep, longing kiss.

"Mmm. Haven't had one of those in a long time," she said.

Kal-El starred into the eyes of his angel, sparkling with renewed life as the cure flowed through her. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

Kal-El wrapped his arm round his family: wife, children, father, and cousin, grinning from ear to ear. "It's a Christmas miracle."

The End

* * *

**Hey readers! Took a look at the reviews you guys posted (thank you again for all of your support! So glad you guys liked it) and saw you were a little upset about Kal-El marrying Alicia and Lana before Lois and wanted to address that for you. First off, Clark married Alicia in the show too (Remember their little Red-K fueled Vegas wedding?). Same thing happened to Kal-El. He just had a harder time moving on from that than Clark did. As for Lana, that will be explained in the sequel, which I have already started working on (So keep your eyes peeled!). Anyway, just wanted to clear that up for you guys. Thanks again for all your support and hope you guys enjoyed this as much I enjoyed writing it! Take care!**


End file.
